President Coriolanus Snow
' President Coriolanus Snow' is the main antagonist in Suzanne Collins' "The Hunger Games" trilogy. He is the President of Panem (North America after the apocalypse). Biography President Snow is responsible for taking care of the country and working on the Hunger Games (a competiton on which one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each of the 12 districts must have a fight to the death) year after year. He is not afraid to hurt or kill people if he feels that they will be a threat or a sign of rebellion. In Catching Fire (book two) he threatens to kill Katniss', Peeta's and Gale's family if she didn't convince all of Panem that what she did in the games (threatend that her and Peeta would commit suicide if the Capitol didn't make them both winners) was just her madly in love and not a sign of rebellion. Description The President is a small, thin man, with paper-white hair and thick lips that seem pulled across his face. Katniss once stated that his lips smelled of blood and roses and his eyes were that of a snake's. His lips were thought to be changed, to make them more apealling. Overall, his appearance is quite snake-like. His trademark sign is a single white rose, which he always wears, and what Katniss finds in her house in the beginning of the 3rd book. Residence Snow lives in a huge mansion in the City Circle of the Capitol. Personality A cruel hard man, Snow is firm and strict, and not afraid to torture or kill people who displease him. He wants no one to stand in his way of ruling. He is also cunning as evidenced by his manipulation of Katniss during Catching Fire. In Mockingjay, he even admitted that he was not above killing children to Katniss. Despite all this, he does say that he is not wasteful. He'll only kill people for specific reasons, though these reasons are not necessarily just. Death After the overthrow of the Capitol, Snow is tried, convicted and sentenced to death. As the Mockingjay, Katniss is given the opportunity to execute Snow. However, she assassinates President Coin instead. In the chaos that follows, Katniss witnesses Snow laughing and coughing up blood as a crush of people surround them. When everything calmed down, Snow is found dead, either from choking on his own blood or being crushed by the crowd. No one cared which way he died, it didn't matter as long as he was dead. His death was very anticlimatic in the way that he laughed at the sheer irony of the situation. In the film he is potrayed by Donald Sutherland. Similarities to real-life people President Snow maybe a fictional character, but he actually has much in common with real-life dictators. For instance, he has much in common with Gaddafi. Gaddafi was a cruel and opressive ruler, who, in his reign, has been reponsible for millions of deaths, to his own people even, and silenced anyone who stood in his way. Even the way they both were killed are similar. They were killed by his own people. Mainly, President Snow represents the corrupt leaders in the U.S. and countries all over the world. Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dictator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Old Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Warmonger Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Abusers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Child Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Genius Category:Hungry Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Nemesis Category:Hunger Games Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Criminals Category:Evil Presidents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Most Evil Villain in Franchise